Find $\tan Y$ in the right triangle shown below.

[asy]
pair X,Y,Z;
X = (0,0);
Y = (24,0);
Z = (0,7);
draw(X--Y--Z--X);
draw(rightanglemark(Y,X,Z,23));
label("$X$",X,SW);
label("$Y$",Y,SE);
label("$Z$",Z,N);
label("$25$",(Y+Z)/2,NE);
label("$24$",Y/2,S);
[/asy]
The Pythagorean Theorem gives us $XZ= \sqrt{YZ^2 - XY^2} = \sqrt{625-576} = \sqrt{49}=7$, so $\tan Y = \frac{XZ}{XY} = \ \boxed{\frac{7}{24}}$.